Apogee
by Shadowcat20x
Summary: When a mysterious doctor threatens Clark, Lana must intervene. Clana
1. Prologue

_AN: I decided to upload my first fan fic. It has some good points, but it's oh so obviously a newbie writer's work. Read at your own risk!_

_This Story takes place in the later half of Season 4. Clark has found two of the stones, he's missing the one Lana has._

* * *

The thunderstorm was ominous to Clark. He sat alone in his loft doing homework. But he couldn't stay focused. His eyes kept wandering off to the open window where a magnificent display of rain and lightning danced.

Usually, he loved a good thunderstorm, in his opinion it was like the earth getting a fresh start. He loved the rolling thunder. He had been frightened as a small child of the terrible roaring, but his father had scooped him up and sat with him on the front porch. He explained that Clark could think of the thunder as angels bowling, and whenever lightning struck was when one of the angels got a strike. Jonathan claimed of course, that most of the lightning strikes were caused by Hiram Kent. Clark smiled as he remembered.

But then he sensed again that something was wrong. Somewhere out in the rain, trouble brewed. And although he had no idea what was in store for him, Clark was not sure he would like what was about to happen.


	2. Inquia Valez

The lightning was intense near the Luthor Mansion. The rain could be heard like thundering horses, pouring on the ancient stone walls. 

Lex was in a good mood, and he had a guest waiting for him in his study. He opened the door just as a flash of lightning illuminated the room. A rather attractive guest in fact. Lex smiled. She stood with her back to the door, obviously not hearing the door open. In her hands was the novel, The Count of Monte Cristo. Lex eagerly hurried forward, but then took a step back.

The woman reminded him of Helen. He had loved Helen Bryce, who in turn had plotted his demise. He had better tread carefully around this woman. He watched her for a second more and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I see you've got good taste. That was always one of my favorites."

The woman turned around, not startled at all by her host. Her dark brown hair swayed as she turned, and her full lips smiled. Lex found himself attracted, despite his efforts against it.

"Mine too."

"Lex Luthor." They shake hands.

"Inquia Valez."

"Dr. Inquia Valez, isn't it? After all, if you earn the title you might as well use it. And you have certainly earned it. I must tell you, I was impressed with your resume.

Finished High School at 12, a bachelors at 14, a PHD at 18. In advanced quantum physics to be exact. Plus several other intense studies including, genetics, the human body, astronomy, ancient civilizations. You apprenticed under the famous Dr. Virgil Swann a while back. What was that like?"

"Magical."

"You've discovered a cure for a rare kidney disease. You develop advanced technology for NASA. You've written several theses on the behavior of man kind."

"And now I find myself in Smallville, Kansas, Mr. Luthor. Why?"

"Please call me Lex. And in an answer to your question, I have another file on you."

"What?"

"It seems as though some of your personal studies are looked down upon by your colleagues. Human mutation? Abnormal mental capacities. The search for extraterrestrial life."

"They're just side notes. Nothing compared to my real projects."

"What about all your detailed records of test subjects. Were you really testing on human beings?"

"Why am I here?"

"Because Dr., you're the best. And you happen to have a passion for the same thing I do. Exploration of the unknown. And believe it or not, Smallville is the heart and soul of the mysterious. I want you to help me study it."


	3. Too Late

Lex walks into Inquia's lab. The inside is a stark difference from the outside. A normal business research development building on the outside. Area 51 on the inside. Not that there were any actual aliens within, but the atmosphere gave Lex the feeling he had just stepped into the twilight zone. A greenish glow radiated throughout the room. Lex was an intensely curious man, but he hated coming to the lab. He headed toward the back where he saw Inquia.

"I really do admire your progress, Dr. Your results are better than what I've ever had before. Keep up the good work."  
"Lex? What about...Clark Kent?"  
"What about him?"  
"You seem to be highly interested in him."  
"So I am. But that's my own project. I'll tell you now, do not investigate the Kents."

Lex walks out as Inquia stares after him.

Too late, she thinks.


	4. Enter Lana Lang

After school at the Talon is a busy time. Especially when the manager, Martha Kent is home, sick with a cold. Clark however, has taken the opportunity to finally hang out when his mother is not hovering close by. Too bad Clark is a little lacking in the friend department. He decides to do his homework.

_Great. English. An essay on "Macbeth". Okay, I can handle this_ he thinks. He looks down at the paper, his mind a blank. _Okay, guess I can't. Math has always been easy. Science, too. _

Anything where his photographic mind could be put to use was a cinch. The creative classes were the ones that got him. He avoided the art department. English, however was required.

Lana Lang thrived in creative classes. She loved art. And she loved English. She and Clark only had one class together this year and it was English. She admitted that it was wrong, but she prided in herself for finally being able to do something better than Clark. He was always so smart. Too smart.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the study sessions they had had together with Chloe and Pete. How she missed those days. When everything was so sweet and simple. Yes, things were different now, life had changed her.

She looked over at Clark, who was sitting a few tables away from her. He was focused on his work, mostly erasing and looking frustrated. She looks down at her own essay and realizes she hasn't gotten far either.

Her mind has been drifting. Drifting to...no, she better not think of that again. _Oh, but Imaginary shirtless Clark was so much fun. _She could make him do anything she wanted. Dance around, feed grapes into her mouth, kiss her. Tell her his secrets. _Come on Lana, be mature._

"Lana. I need to talk to you." Lana immediately snaps out of daydream mode and looks over. There's Clark with his gorgeous green eyes and curly black hair right across the table from her.

"What's up Clark?"

"I've made some wrong decisions in the past, and I guess I was too afraid you'd reject me before, but I'm finally ready to tell you my secret." Lana sits up straight, suddenly interested.

"Lana, I...I ... have been affected by the meteor rocks. I'm unbreakable. You were right. I am bullet proof. And Lana, I still wanna be with you, even if you are with Jason, I want you to know that I still love you, and always will. Now I have no secrets from you." He looks intensely at her. She is stunned. And doesn't know what to say.

"Lana. Lana. Lana, did you hear me?" Lana closes her eyes and slowly opens them. Where Clark was one second ago is Mellie, one of the waitresses. Lana sighs and leans back. She looks over at Clark, who's still struggling over his essay. _Oh, well, I knew it was too good to be true_, she thinks.

"Lana, I really need help with the new cappuccino machine and Mrs. Kent isn't here. Do you know how to use it? Can you help me out, please?"

"Sure thing, Mellie."


	5. I missed you

After helping the girls out Lana sits back down. _Alright, focus. Focus! Don't let your eyes wander...wander...over to...no! Don't look at Clark. I just wish he was sitting next to me. Is that too much to ask? But that would be awkward. _She bites her lip softly, and twirls her pencil. Then she looks back at Clark. She sighs. Yes, life had changed her, but she in turn, could change life.

"Clark. Looks like we're both getting no where with these essays. Why don't you come over here and we can help each other out." He looks surprised. They haven't studied together since junior year.

"Um, sure." He shuffles his papers together, and slowly comes over to sit next to her. Lana realizes for the first time just how big Clark has gotten this year.

_Bad description_, she thinks. _But he is bigger, he's taller this year, more physically built then before, not that he wasn't. But as before he was definitely model material, now he's Greek God material. Literally. It's like all the other guys our age are done growing while Clark's no where near done._

And it's not just physically. Clark seems more...mature. More confident in who he is. Although, he seems slightly nervous now.  
  
"Thanks Lana. Yeah, I could really use some help with this. I've never been good at essays. I don't see how Chloe can write so much all the time." Lana laughs. And Clark looks at her.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just...well, it's just...it's been a really long time since I heard you laugh. I miss it." Lana looks down, sad.

" I know what you mean Clark." They're both silent for a moment.

And then simultaneously that say each other's names, and then laugh.

"Lana, I just wish that we could be fr-" Clark gets cut off by none other than...


	6. Eavesdrop

"Hey Lana!" Jason walks in front of the table. "Hey Clark."

"Hi Jason. Um, we'll talk later, Lana?" Clark gets up.

"Sure Clark." Clark goes up toward the counter.

"What was that all about? Is he bothering you?"

"No Jason. It was nice, we were just talking."

"Well, if you don't want him around, just tell me." She rolls her eyes.

"Thanks. What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were working with Lex today."

"Yeah, well, he had a meeting at his labs, so I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Ooooh."

Just then, Inquia strides through the entrance of the Talon. She has a dominant personality that attracts people's attention. She looks around as if she's looking for someone. Jason recognizes her immediately.

"That's Inquia Valez. Lex recently hired her. Some kind of scientific genius or something. She's working in his labs."

Inquia walks up to the front and takes a seat next to Clark. Lana watches her. Something about that woman makes Lana feel ill at ease. Inquia says something to Clark and they shake hands. She starts talking to Clark. Lana frowns when she sees Clark start looking uncomfortable and almost squirming. Lana asks Jason,

"What does she want with Clark?"

"I dunno. Wanna find out? Let's go for a closer peek."

"Jason! We can't eavesdrop!"

"What? Come on, I'm curious." Jason heads up to a table right next to where Inquia and Clark are. Lana is surprised by Jason, but can't fight her interest to know what's making Clark so uncomfortable. She sits down next to Jason and catches Inquia saying,

"Well, have you ever been sick?"

"Yes."

"Then why are there no blood tests, or x-rays at the hospital? Why are there no finger prints at the sheriff's office?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'll tell the truth, I peeked. Did you realize you've only been in the hospital once in your entire life? No check-ups, not even after all your close calls in police reports."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Settle down. I was just curious. I work for Lex Luthor. And he doesn't know it, but I did some digging and found out he did a full investigation on you last year, even had an archive room devoted to you. I was curious, but the room no longer exists, so I decided to go straight to the source."

"Didn't you know it's illegal to look at people's private records? You could be arrested."

"Hmm. But you're not calling the police. I bet you wanna find out what I know."

Lana and Jason stare at each other. This was a more intense conversation than they were expecting. Lana began feeling extremely anxious. This was diving deeper into Clark's secrets. Secrets that he had been so intent on keeping from her. She didn't feel right eavesdropping, Clark should be telling her all this himself. She started to get up, but Jason grabbed her wrist. He whispered,

"Wait."

She swallowed. She didn't want to sit there, but she knew that Jason would stay. Something inside of her told her that she shouldn't leave Jason alone with whatever information he was about to hear. She sat back down.


	7. The Interrogation

Inquia continued,

"Almost four years ago you saved Lex after he drove off a bridge. Only, every test, every scenario that Lex's team put together for him say he hit you at 60 miles per hour."

"Lex and I have talked about that before, they must be wrong, or I'd be dead."

"Would you? What about how you managed to save him and Earl Jenkins with incredible strength at LuthorCorp?"

"I told Lex, it was adrenaline."

"Lex also had a file on an Officer Phelan of Metropolis PD. It seems he was involved with you and several mysterious events right before his death. They wouldn't happen to be connected to you, would they?"

"No, I hardly knew Officer Phelan."

"Lex also found interesting footage at the Metropolis Museum the night of Phelan's death, of something moving incredibly fast."

"Great."

"Well, I'm sure you recognize the name Roger Nixon. Lex had hired him to observe you. Unfortunately, whatever he discovered went with him when Lex killed him. Although, from Lex's journals, it seems as though Nixon thought you had special abilities."

"Well, I don't. Nixon was desperate for a story."

"What about all the mysterious fires linked to you about two years ago? One in this very restaurant. And one in school, and in jail. Pretty suspicious." 

Clark says nothing to these accusations.

"There are several documented reports Lex wrote, where it seems you became an entirely different person. You were rude, obnoxious, rebellious, ran away from home, even threatened a whistle blower's life. That doesn't sound like your average teenage mood swing."

_No, It doesn't_, thinks Lana. She considers everything that Inquia is saying. Some of it she never knew about, yet there were things that Lana could remember. _Strange._

And Lex had an archive room devoted to Clark? Stranger. Poor Clark. But could everything this woman be saying be true? I do remember those fires, I was sure Clark was involved, somehow. But all this extra information seems surreal. 

"You somehow save Lex from Rachael Dunleavy. You kidnapped your friend Ryan from a heavily secured medical center. You magically appeared in a hostage crisis at Luthorcorp in Metropolis, when not even the swat team could get in. And you happen to rescue Lionel Luthor, and your mother. While being a sophomore in high school. You have quite the hero complex. And that's an understatement."

"I like helping people."

"And that's the most admirable trait on this planet, but how do you help these people? The things you've done are amazing, no normal human boy could do these things and remain unscathed."

"I guess I've been lucky."

"Or maybe it's more than luck. Lex's archive had an incredible amount of research done on the Kiwatche caves. He believes you can read the language. Can you Clark?"

"No, no one can."

"Dr. Walden did, and he said the writings on the walls are about you and how you will rule the world."

"Dr. Walden was sick. He didn't know what he was saying. Because that's ridiculous."

"There are others who can read the writing as well."

This gets Clark's attention.

"Who?"

"You seemed to be close with Dr. Virgil Swann."

"He can read the language?"

"He never said for sure, but I'm positive he could. I was his apprentice for several years, long ago. Did you know he had a message from space that was written in the same markings as are on your cave walls? I was trying to help him decipher it. But I had other opportunities in my life and never found out if he had figured it out. Would you know if he did?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Why did he keep in touch with you?"

"Because of my interest in the cave walls."

"And why are you interested?"

"I don't know. I just am."

"Well, I suppose there are things that peak my interest, and I don't know why. There was one more puzzling thing that piqued my interest in Lex's research. But this time he rescued you. You were a lab rat at summerholt. Dr. James Garner was performing unethical and unwanted procedures on you. How did you get into that situation? And why would they do that to you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about that day." He really does look devastated by that memory and Inquia pities him. She sighs.

"Sorry to dredge up bad memories. But after looking thorough his research I can tell why Lex was intrigued. You're a miracle Clark. An enigma, or a farm boy with far too much luck. I'd love for you to come by my lab sometime."

"Why?"

"Just to try and find out why you have so much luck."

"To run tests on me? I don't think so."

"No. No no no. To discuss. That's all. I'm just curious. Well, I'm due back at the labs. It was a pleasure meeting you Clark. Hopefully we'll meet again."

He says nothing as she leaves.

Then he turns around and notices Jason and Lana sitting pretty close to him. He frowns. Lana's cheeks turn red when she sees him frown, but asks him,

"Clark. Who was that?"

"A scientist Lex hired."

"What did she want?"

"Answers, that I don't have. Excuse me, I need to go talk to Lex."


	8. The Mystery of Clark Kent

After Clark had departed the Talon, Jason and Lana stare at each other. They try to process what they've heard and come up with some solution to it, to justify all those strange phenomenon, within their minds. Jason asks her,

"Was everything that woman said, true?"

"I...don't know. I know some of those experiences happened, but for everything to be true...it's almost impossible to believe."

"Almost. How would Clark be able to do all those things? I mean, I know he's got mad skills on the football field, but how can anyone be that lucky? Maybe there's more to Clark than meets the eye. What about your friend Chloe's theory about meteor powers, do think Clark could be affected by them? And maybe he has some kind of super strength!"

"I always wondered...did I ever tell you about the day of the twisters?"

"No."

"I haven't told many people this story, but it was about 3 years ago. Tornadoes had touched ground all over Smallville. And I was sucked up into one in my truck."

"What? How did you survive?"

"I shouldn't have. But this is the strange part, I know I saw Clark in that Tornado. Somehow he got up to my truck and got inside while it was being blown around. He got on top of me and whispered that everything was going to be alright. The last thing I realized was that the truck was being ripped apart. We were going to die. But then I blanked out. I guess I could have imagined the whole thing. I woke up at the hospital. Clark told me he had found me lying in a field."

"But you don't believe him."

"No. I suppose that's when the distrust started."

"Does that mean you think Clark can fly and survive the inside of a twister?"

"It sounds crazy."

"And so does everything that Inquia said."

"He's such a mystery."

"Especially to Lex."

"I know! I can't believe Lex would do a full investigation on his best friend. Not to mention owning an achieve devoted to him. That's not right."

"Well, if Clark's that special, maybe he should be studied."

Lana sharply looks at Jason. _Woah, if looks could kill._

"I-I meant he could be um, trained? If he can do all those things, imagine what kind of um, soldier he could be."

"Hold on, before you send him packing, we don't even know if any of this is true."

"Lana, do you think he's been affected by the rocks?"

"I...I.. .I suppose I do."

"This is an interesting development."

"A development to what?"

"To - uh, to...to my work at the mansion."

"What does Clark have to do with your work?"

"Nothing, look I just realized something, I'll see you tonight."

Lana sits quietly, just thinking. _What a way to make essays on "Macbeth" seem trivial. _  
She takes her cell phone out of her purse.

"Chloe? I need to talk to you."


	9. Chloe

Lana arrives at the torch to find Chloe darting around the room, trying to get the latest edition done by her deadline. She sets Lana to putting together a layout for a page, while she edits an article.

"Sorry, but my staff bailed out on me at the last minute. You know, I never realized how hard it is to put the paper together without Pete until Senior year."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." She smiles to herself. "But I think there's someone who misses him more."

"Clark."

"Yeah. It always seemed like there was a secret they shared and it was some kind of special bond."

"I always thought Pete knew more about Clark then he let on."

"I think he does. They're best friends. Clark trusts him."

"Unlike other people. Chloe, that's pretty much the reason I came. I wanted to talk to you about Clark."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"Well, he was at the Talon today. And some scientist woman came in and started drilling him about all these strange phenomenon that Clark seems to be linked to. And she put a lot of emphasis on the idea that Clark had special abilities. Chloe, I've tried so many times to talk to him about this, but he never opens up."

" Lana, you and I both have been saved by Clark on a number of occasions, and we don't know how he did it. There's always unexplainable occurrences that surround him. His adoption is even a mystery."

She hesitates, but then looks Lana straight in the eyes.

"Lana, you're one of my closest friends. I wanna tell you something confidential. Please don't tell Clark. If you asked me if Clark was affected by meteor rocks, then my answer would be yes. 100 yes. I mean it's either that, or that boy is the luckiest person ever to be on the face of the planet."

"He told me to my face that he wasn't. But too many times has he done something incredible for it to be luck."

"Why do think he never lets us in? Doesn't he think we could handle it? He's our friend, we would understand."

"Maybe he was afraid."

"Yeah, yeah, I've thought about that. I mean look at what happened to Alicia when people knew about her powers."

"Not just Alicia, but everyone who's ever gotten strange powers in this town have been outcasted once people knew."

"Clark must be lonely. I wonder what it would be like."

"Having to hide yourself from the world." _I've started to learn the meaning of loneliness this year. With Isabel, living by myself, not being able to talk to Clark. _"I would feel afraid."


	10. Stalker

A few days later, Clark walks into the Talon and stops. He sees Inquia at the counter smiling and chatting with the always friendly Martha Kent. _Mom!_ He's angry, and he quickly strides over to the counter. His mom laughs her always sweet, airy laughter, and then sees him walking up.

She calls over to him, "Clark come here. I want you to meet"-

He interrupts her, "We've met."

Inquia smiles and picks up her purse. "Yes. As always nice to see you again Clark. And Martha, thank you so much for that muffin recipe. Toot-a-luu!"

As she leaves, Clark turns to his mom. "That was that scientist woman I told you about."

"She was?!! She told me she was ... Oh, no. She was using me for information about you."

"What did she ask?"

"About your childhood. I was a little worried when she asked about the adoption process. But she told me she was considering adoption herself."

"I really wish there was something we could do to stop her. We can't go to the police, she might hand over everything she knows about me. I don't know if they'd take it seriously, but I don't want to risk it."

"Why don't you talk to Lex?"

"I did. He's being very evasive about the topic."

"Well, just try to avoid her. It's the most we can do right now."

But avoiding Inquia would prove to be a problem for Clark. Over the next few days, he saw her almost everywhere he went. At the farm he could see her off in the distance. She was often on Main Street when he did his errands. He could see her before and after school, too.

About five minutes before school started for the day, Clark was standing near the front of the building. Students rushed passed him into the doors. He stands perfectly still, staring intently at Inquia, who had chosen to watch him from the parking lot today. She stares right back with a smirk on her face. Oblivious to the world, he hears,

"Clark. What's wrong?"

He turns and sees Lana with her books. He turns back to Inquia.

"That woman. She keeps following me everywhere I go. Talking to everyone I know."

Lana looks out at the woman.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But she's creeping me out."

The warning bell rings and Clark heads indoors. Lana takes one more look at Inquia, and frowns, before going inside.


	11. I'd Wanna Save You

Lana followed closely behind Clark as he headed to his locker. She had tried several times to talk to him after he was harassed by Inquia the other day. But it was to no avail, as he always found an excuse to avoid that topic.  
He was putting some books away as she stepped up next to him.

"Clark."

Out of surprise he dropped a book. He hadn't been focused on reality. Lana bent down to pick it up. She smiled when she saw what it was.

"Nietzsche."

Both their minds remembered that fateful day during freshman year.

"Didn't realize you"- She stops before continuing. _Had a dark side, Clark. _So much had changed. Clark did have that dark side, and she had been witnessed to it. She tried to make up something,

"Didn't know you were still reading this."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I found out the truth, though. Everyone does have their dark sides."

"If that's true, then everyone's got a light side as well. Clark, I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about the other day."

"Um, what about it?"

"Well, that woman made you upset."

"She did. Just how much of our conversation did you and Jason hear?"

"You caught us. Almost all of it. I couldn't believe how many good things you've done that she just numbered off. Almost as numerous as the times you've saved me."

"You're an easy person to save."

"What?"

"I'd wanna save you. And all those things she mentioned weren't all true. She exaggerated."

"I actually remember a lot of those events. They didn't sound too exaggerated to me. Clark, I'm still here if you wanna talk about it. We may not be as close as we once were, but … I still care about you."

He smiles.

"I care about you too, Lana." _Maybe more, than you'll ever know.  
_  
They look into each other's eyes a little longer. Clark thinks, _How can I go on much longer, without you?_  
Lana turns her gaze away.

"There's just so much I don't understand, Clark. And you change personalities so often."

"I know Lana. I'm sorry." _Oh, I am so sorry._

"I just wanted you to know I'm here if you wanted to talk, Clark."

"Thanks Lana, that means a lot."


	12. The Fair

The Smallville Fair had arrived. Clark and Chloe just got off the Whirl - a Twirl and were walking. Chloe's holding her stomach.

"Woah. Remind never to try that again. How did you survive?"

Clark laughs. "Chloe, I tell you every year, but that never stops you from trying again. You know, I admire your persistence."

"Yeah, great. Persistence-Schmistance."

"Come on let's go play some games."

"Okay. Hey look! There's Lana and Jason."

"Looks like they're fighting about something."

"Then let's go over."

"But Chloe, we shouldn't get involved."

"Clark, I don't know what's going on with you and Lana this year, but it's weird. She's my friend, and she's yours too. We should help her out. Come on."

Lana and Jason are standing near the cotton candy machine. Discussing something.

"So did you talk to Clark about the other day?"

"Uh- do we have to talk about that now? I thought we could just have some fun."

"But Lana, don't you think it's pretty serious. We have to get the facts. I mean, if Clark is meteor-enhanced, then..."

"Then what Jason? Why do your care if he has any abilities? Are you going to ship him off to some lab? Maybe with that woman, Inquia?"

"No, of course not. But, everyone who got their powers in this town have gone psycho. Don't you think it would be better for Clark to be somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone, even accidentally, if...something happened?"

"He won't go psycho. And he's a human being, not some lab rat."

"Lana, you would tell me if you knew he had powers, wouldn't you?"

She looks at him in disgust.

"No, I wouldn't." Jason is shocked. Lana sighs and looks away when she spots her two best friends headed her way.

"Clark! Chloe, hi."

"Hey Lana, Clark and I were just going to play some games and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

"Um..." She looks at Jason and then back. "Sure, I'd love to. Jason was just leaving."

Clark looks over at Jason and then back at Lana. Clark says,

"Oh. Well, we'll see you later Jason."

The trio start to walk away and Jason stares after them. He jogs up behind them.

"Actually, you know what, I'm gonna stick around."

Lana frowns at him. Chloe, sensing the tension, quickly says,

"Okay, ooooh! Let's do that game!"

"Chloe, no one can ever get that ball in one of the cans. It's rigged."

Lana says, "Yeah, whoever could do it would be amazing." Lana sees Jason out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head toward him. He looks like he's in deep thought.

He raises his head and meets her eyes. He smiles strangely at her. She frowns. _He's up to something. Something about Clark. _Jason puts his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Come on Clark, let's try it, it'll be a challenge."

"Nah, that's okay, I don't wanna waste my money on something I can't do."

"Let's just try it. I bet you're capable of more than you think." He throws Lana a smile. She doesn't reply. He steps up to the front and picks up a ball. He throws it and luckily gets it in a can close to the edge. Chloe is impressed.

"Wow, well, I suppose football can come in handy. For winning stuffed pink bear-things."

"Don't you wanna try Clark?"

Chloe cheers him on, "You can do it Clark!" Clark smiles but glances toward Lana. She quickly says, "Yeah, come on Clark!"

He slowly goes over and picks up a ball. He throws it and his ball gets in one can closer to the middle than Jason's ball. The girls cheer. Jason's smiling, even though he lost. _Weird_, thought Lana.

"That was luck Clark. Hey- look - something that requires no luck- arm wrestling!"

"Oh, no thanks."

"Don't chicken out Clark. You don't think you can win?"

Lana says, "You don't have to if you don't want to Clark."

Chloe: "Yeah, it's okay Clark."

Jason sits down at the table and wrestles a big guy with big muscles. He loses.

"Forget it Clark. If I couldn't take him, you won't be able to."

Clark watches Jason as he slides past him. He decides to sit down. Clark grips the man's hand and fakes strain. He looks over at Lana, who suddenly looks interested in his little battle. He turns back to the man and smiles. He wins easily. Everyone around cheers. Someone new sits down and Clark beats them easily, too. Lana looks astonished, which Clark mistakes for awe, and so he defeats the next two men.

Chloe: "Okay Clark, that's good. We all know how farm chores are good for the body."

Clark: "No, it's okay Chloe. I can take a few more."

Jason: "A few more? Isn't your arm tired man?"

Clark: "No, I'm good."

Chloe: "Clark, that's enough. Let other people take a turn being the champ."

Jason: "No way Chloe. Clark's on a roll!"

Clark smiles. The next guy sits down. He's bigger than Clark, with a lot thicker upper arms. It's obvious this guy could beat Clark. Clark puts a little more effort into his acting.

Chloe: "Clark."

Clark looks around and realizes how many people are watching him. Chloe looks worried. Jason looks ecstatic, and for some reason cocky. Lana looks..._she looks breathless._ A hint of worry in her eye. Clark sighs and lets the man win. He gets up and makes his way out of the crowd. His friends come up to him. Chloe looks relieved.

"Thank goodness that's over."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't like...um, violence."

Jason says nothing. He looks like he's in the midst of concentration. Lana doesn't say anything either. Clark feels odd about the situation, something is going on, and was going on that he hasn't caught onto. _All three reacted in a strange way_ They begin walking around the fair.

Jason: "So Clark, just how strong are you?"

Clark: Weird question. "Oh, I don't know. As strong as lifting hay bales can make you."

Jason: "Yeah." He pauses. "I know you could have beaten that guy, Clark. Why'd you ever let him win?"

Clark: "Are you kidding? He was huge!"

Chloe: "Yeah, there's no way he could have beaten him Jason."

Jason: "I think he could have. I think you're hiding something Clark."

Lana: "Jason, stop it! That's enough."

Jason: "Lana, you and I both heard Inquia. And I don't think she was lying, Clark. Now tell us the truth, were you infected by the meteor rocks?"


	13. Questions

They suddenly stop talking and all slowly turn to Clark. All three stare at him. A little startled, he takes a step back.  
Clark: "I - I - I"  
Without warning Inquia suddenly appears.  
Inquia: "Well of course he wasn't Mr. Teague. Most of what I talked to Clark about the other day were fabrications from a desperate mind, wanting explanations for miracles. Isn't that right, Clark?"  
He frowns at her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Actually, I was hoping you'd accompany me back to my lab. I have some questions about the Kiwatche caves and Lex says you're the best resource for answers."  
"I don't know that much about them. Try somewhere else."  
"Clark, I insist."  
"No thank you."  
"Clark, I really must insist."  
"No."  
"Suit yourself. Well, don't bother, I mean your parents are already helpful enough."  
"What?"  
"Oh yes. They agreed to come. Said they knew a lot about the caves. Learned it all from you. In fact they're at my lab right now."  
"Where's your lab?"  
"Oh, coming now, are we?"  
She hands him directions on a post-it note. He says goodbye and leaves. Jason's cell phone rings. It's Lex, and Jason leaves as well, leaving the three girls together.  
Inquia: "And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"  
"I'm Chloe, and this is Lana."  
"Ah, I've seen your paper, Miss - Sullivan, right? Great stuff. Some of the most insightful words I've read in a long time. You should also come by the labs sometime. It seems like you might be interested in my research. I work with the meteors."  
"Really? I would love to get an interview done."  
"Sometime later, maybe? And now girls, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah."  
"What do you know about this Clark Kent?"  
"Clark? He's just a Kansas Farm boy."  
"Miss Lang?"  
"What Chloe said."  
"Well, Miss Sullivan, I uncovered some of your earlier research into Clark's adoption. Fascinating. He was the only baby to be adopted from the agency. And I can find no record of where Clark came from. It's like he fell out of the sky. I also checked the Kent's financial situation at the time. They were not even thinking about adopting, let alone being able to afford the process. It's like they found him by the side of the road and decided to keep him."  
Lana: "How dare you pry into Clark's personal information! What right do you have to pry into other people's lives?"  
Inquia: "I do it because I think there's more to Clark Kent then meets the eye. You can't tell me you haven't noticed anything strange about the boy. Your names come up often in Lex's work on Clark. He suspects you know something. Do you?"  
Lana: (Extremely cold) "I wouldn't tell you anything."  
Chloe: "Neither would I."  
"I see. Clark's lucky to have such good friends. Good day." She leaves.

Chloe: "Well, that just ruined my fun at the fair."  
Lana: "Tell me about it."  
"I have to go finish up some things at the Torch. You want a lift?"  
"No thanks. I feel like walking."  
"Okay, see ya later Lana."

Strange thoughts buzz around Lana's mind like a swarm of bees. Questions pop up more frequently than spam. _What's Clark keeping from everyone? What is Jason doing with Lex? Where's Clark now? Did his parents kidnap him like in that movie about the milk carton?_ Without realizing it, Lana turns a corner and Inquia is standing right in front of her. She's confused.  
"Hello again Lana."  
"What are y"-  
"I want answers. And I'll stop at nothing to get them. I'm sorry to do this to you luv, but I have to know the truth." A man in the shadows comes up right behind Lana and holds her fast. She screams, but the man gags her.  
"You might as well tell me now. What is Clark Kent?" The gag is loosed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"Honestly? Well, then this will be fun. Right now, as I speak Clark is zooming all around town looking for his parents. Yes, the directions were a labyrinth. But he'll meet us soon."

Meanwhile, Clark enters yet another abandoned building. The lights turn on and a tv screen lights up.  
"No! Not again!" Clark punches the wall, forming a mini crater. He's frustrated, and his parents are somewhere he can't find. Every time he'd enter a building, an Inquia on a TV set would say,  
"Not quite there, luv. We're waiting for you though, so hurry up!" And then she would give him directions to the next abandoned building with more instructions. Clark sped off.


	14. It Starts

Clark super-speeds into the next dark room, expecting more television instructions. Immediately the lights turn on. There stands Inquia wearing a Kryptonite necklace. Her hand is on the shoulder of Lana, who is strapped to a chair. Clark, startled, gasps and takes a step back.

Inquia: Alright Clark, the time has come, you tell me... and Lana here, the truth or...something unpleasant will happen. Watch the screens, will you?

As she finishes talking, two screens from the ceiling flip over and reveal Clark's parents being held hostage in two different places, strapped to tables, with threatening technology surrounding them.

Clark: Let them go!

Inquia: Not until you tell me just what kind of creature you are.

Clark: I don't know what you're talking about!

Inquia: Are you sure? I really didn't think Mr. Kent wanted that bullet in his leg.

Clark: No!

Inquia: I'm serious Clark. I need to know. Now, just for my personal pleasure for the purpose of psychoanalysis, I've given Ms. Lang the duty of asking you my questions. She asks, you answer, and the Kents go home happy. So, you might as well take a seat Clark. Go ahead Lana, first question.

A screen pops up in front of Lana on a small table.

Lana: (trembling) Where were you born?

Clark: I...

Inquia: Fine, Clark, have it your way.

Inquia signals for the Kents to be hurt.

Clark: I was born far away.

Inquia: (laughs) Lana, Clark obviously doesn't understand, and I need specific answers, please get them for me or else the Kents will suffer.

Lana: (quickly) Clark, what country were you born in?

Clark: None. None on this...

Clark pauses and worriedly Lana quickly gets him to continue.

Lana: None on this what Clark?

Clark looks at Inquia as if pleading with her to stop this. Inquia gives the signal and Jonathan yells out in pain. Clark immediately looks back at Lana.

Clark: Not on this planet Lana.

She looks shocked, as if her breath escaped her, she stares at him with wide eyes. He continues looking at her with an almost apologetic look upon his face. Inquia, on the other hand, starts shouting with joy and raises her arm.

Inquia: I knew it! I knew it! You're not human! Hurry! Hurry ask the next question!

Lana: What is the name of your birthplace?

Clark: Krypton.

Lana: Where is it located?

Clark: Several million light years away.

Inquia is giddy with excitement. Lana is overwhelmed with the stark naked answers that she's finally being given, and with the horrific setting she has to ask the questions in. Her eyes start tearing up. _This is terrible!_ She sees the pain in Clark's eyes. 

Clark, on the other hand is more than incredibly nervous, not just for the safety of his parents, but also for the rejection or hatred that could come from Lana. He's also overwhelmed, and tears blur his eyesight as well.

Lana: When did you come to earth?

Clark: 1989

Lana: How did you get to earth?

Clark: In my...spaceship.

Clark immediately looks ashamed at this answer. Lana once again is shocked anew. Clark thinks to himself, _No! No, it wasn't supposed to be this way! Everything is ruined, she thinks I'm some kind of monster. Everyone on earth will find out, and fear me. Like the fear I see in her eyes. She fears me! No! This was not supposed to happen!_

Lana: Why did you come to earth?

Clark: My birth planet, Krypton, was destroyed. My parents sent me to earth, so I wouldn't die as well.

Lana: Are there more like you?

Clark: I...am the last of my kind.

Lana: Oh Clark!

Inquia: More! I must know more!

Lana: How can you prove this?

Clark: I do not have human blood, or human DNA.

At this point Lana can't hold them back any longer, and tears start streaming down her face. _Oh, Clark! If I only knew! If I only knew!_  
Inquia: And ...

Clark: And I also have special abilities.

Inquia: Like what?

Clark: I run super-fast. And I'm super-strong.

Clark hopes Inquia wouldn't know about his other abilities, so he could have some advantage in the hope he could rescue everyone.

Inquia: And there's one more!

She whips out a gun and shoots Clark. Lana screams. But Clark is perfectly fine. Lana thinks she may start hyperventilating.

Inquia: (in awe) You're invulnerable. Amazing. Absolutely amazing.

Clark: Have you had enough?

Inquia: Well, there are still some unanswered questions I possess, but I suppose what we've heard today is plenty to digest.

She steps closer to Clark. He begins to feel the radiation from the Kryptonite. She looks him in the eyes.

Inquia: Incredible. And you _look_ like one of us. Your physicality is stunning, I can't imagine what kind of mental state your kind has. (Pause) What do you plan to do on earth now, Clark?

He says nothing.

Inquia: What? Live among us? Hope that no one else will uncover your secret? Try to be human? (She laughs long and loud) That would be a laugh. What else, personally? Do you hope to have a _normal human_ life, and I don't know, maybe marry an earthling in the future? Maybe even Ms. Lang here? Can you love? Can you even comprehend the human emotion of love? You're a completely different species, how can you even know what you're feeling is a human quality? (Pause) But back to my question, if I were defeated by you, and you went back to your life, what would you do on earth now?

Clark is silent. He's angry, and even more, he's scared that her words might have a ring of truth. How does he know that anything he's ever felt is the actual human emotion of love, or anger, or compassion? But Inquia begins to signal for the Kents to be hurt.

Clark: No! I would...I would try to help people!

Inquia: Help people? Help the humans on this planet? Don't you know that if people knew about you they would fear you? You would be a freak! An outcast! Look, little Lana here has just discovered your secret, and already she has some serious doubts about you, even resentment and fear. You're different Clark. You'll never be like us, no matter how hard you try. To us earthlings, you're no human being. You're a lab specimen.

Lana: Stop it! Please! Just stop it! You're sick and twisted! Leave us alone!

Inquia: Ah, a surprise turn of events. A spark of confidence in Ms. Lang. But is it enough to bring the confidence of your mentally battered friend back?

Inquia looks between the two. Lana stares at Clark for hope, but Clark is in such sorrow now, he barely paid attention to Lana's words.

Inquia: (much more somber- almost sorry) I didn't think so. Well, I've had my fun. So, I suppose I'll let you go now.

Lana shoots Inquia a look of total surprise.

Inquia: What? You didn't think I would? You and the Kents are free to go. Clark on the other hand, I believe I'll keep around. He is my most interesting project to this day.

Lana: No! You'll never take him! I won't let you!

Inquia: Ah, but you're in no position to say such things. You see, there is one more part Clark has not revealed to us, but which I have discovered on my own. The meteor rocks in Smallville.

A look of fear covers Clark's face.

Inquia: Yes, you know what I'm talking about. But what did you call them? Kryptonite? I like the sound of that.

She opens a lead box and pulls out a Kryptonite collar.

Inquia: Do you like it? I had it made specially for you, I hope it'll be an exact fit.

She advances on Clark and he gets sick. She puts it around his neck and he starts to slowly hyperventilate. He slips out of the chair and falls to the ground.

Lana: (screams) No! Clark!

Inquia: We'll see you around princess. Thanks for the help.

A plat form rises from the ground underneath Clark and lifts him after Inquia.

Lana: (screams) NO! No!

As they exit, Lana can do nothing but watch.

Lana: (quietly sobbing) Oh Clark. How could I? You...Oh! Clark!


	15. The Kents

About a half-hour later Lana's metal bonds are automatically released. She gets up and runs outside. She can't think straight. Images of Clark, being forced to tell her his secret keep taking over her mind. _Oh Clark!_ She was devastated. Flashes of all the weird things he's done pop up in her mind. _It can't be true! It can't be true! _But she knew that it was. She runs aimlessly until her head clears. Her mind automatically pushes the secrets of Clark to the back of her mind. What he was, wasn't important right now.

_The Kents! I hope they made it home and that they're alright. I pray they know more about Inquia than I do. Where could she have taken Clark, and what is she doing to him? There are so many things I don't know. What am I supposed to do?_ Frustrated, and lost at thought she somehow makes it to the Kent farm. She walks up the driveway and sees Martha run out towards her. She grabs Lana into a hug.

Martha: "Oh Lana! Are you alright?"  
Lana: "Yes, I'm fine, but Clark!"  
Martha: "I know. I know. Jonathan and I could hear everything. We're trying to figure out where Inquia has taken him. Please come inside."  
Lana nods and hurries after Martha. She sees Jonathan inside with a hot water bottle pressed against his chest.  
Lana: "Mr. Kent! Are you alright?"  
Jonathan: "I'm fine. I'm more concerned about what that lunatic is doing to my son."  
There's silence as all three look at a map and other papers in the middle of the table.  
Lana: "So...everything Clark said...is true?"

Martha and Jonathan look at each other, and then Martha looks back at Lana.  
Martha: "Yes dear. It was the day of the meteor shower. Jonathan and I crashed and what did we come upon, but a smiling little boy." She pauses. "And his spaceship. We were tempted to send him to a lab, but knew they would never treat him right. Imagine Clark growing up in some horrid research facility. So we...illegally adopted him and raised him. Oh, Clark!"  
Jonathan: "Martha. It will be alright." He takes her hand in his. Lana smiled. There was such love and tenderness between them. Clark would have learned the same love and tenderness. But everything was different now. _Clark isn't- Clark isn't like other people._ Inquia's ideas ran rampant in her mind. _Would Clark be able to love and care like others? _She couldn't bring herself to define him outside the actual human race just yet.

Lana: "So that was the secret he never told me. I see why now."  
Martha: "He wanted to tell you Lana. He wanted to so bad. But it was really Jonathan and I that restricted him. We told him that his secret was too big for anyone else to know about. It would be dangerous for that person, and it would be dangerous for Clark. People would take him away. Or exploit him for their own greed. They would study him in labs."  
They all cringe at this thought. _Oh, Clark._  
Jonathan: "She would have taken him to that lab of hers. We have to go get him."  
Martha: "But what are we going to do Jonathan? It's not like we can just get past those guards and robots."  
They all look discouraged.  
Lana: "Doesn't that lab belong to Lex Luthor? We could ask him for help, he"  
Jonathan: "Never. And especially not in a situation like this. Lex will not get involved."

Martha: "Maybe...never mind."  
Jonathan: "What is it?"  
Martha: "Well Clark said those Krypton stones had special powers."  
Lana: "Krypton Stones?"  
Martha: "Clark has been searching for three stones from his home planet scattered around our world a long time ago. His biological father had left him instructions that Clark had to find the stones. He's found two of them."  
Lana: "I didn't know...I just...I've been looking for the stones, too. I thought it would help me get rid of Isabel. What if I told you I know where one of the stones was?"  
Jonathan: "You - where Lana?"  
Lana: "When we were in China...Jason found the stone."  
Jonathan: "Jason! Do you think you can get it back Lana?"  
Martha: "Jonathan, what are you going to do with it anyway? Clark's the only one who might know how to use them."  
Jonathan: "I don't know Martha. At least we would be doing something."  
Lana: "Let me get it from Jason." She turns to go.  
Jonathan: "Wait, Lana, there's one more thing I need to say. We love Clark very much. We've protected his secret his whole life. It's extremely important. You won't realize it for a while, but the knowledge of his origins is a mighty burden. Please promise us you'll guard it well."

Lana stops and turns back to the Kents. Their eyes yearning for her to do the right thing, yet almost threatening, if she didn't. Clark's secret was a shock, of course. In her mind came the image of his face, distraught with having to reveal himself so appallingly to her. It was so vivid an image, she felt she could reach out and wipe the warm tears from his face. If she had the power, she would never let anyone do that to Clark again. She wouldn't let the Kents down.

"I will."


	16. The Stone

Lana can't seem to get a hold of Jason anywhere. She rushes back to her apartment, remembering something. Jason's mother had given Lana her address. Genevieve Teague, an incredibly bizarre woman. Lana got the chills just thinking about her. After a frustrating attempt to find the woman's address, she rushes out the door praying Jason will be there.

She arrives at the Genevieve's apartment and walks up the stairs. She slows down her pace as she hears strange noises coming from inside. She hears Genevieve's and Jason's voices. She knocks and speaks loudly to try and get their attention. But it doesn't work. _They're too loud, and focused on - chanting? No, way. _Lana bites her lip. _Something weird is going on in there. _

_The stone!_ Lana kicks her way through the door. She's shocked by what her eyes behold. Genevieve's apartment is full of frightening antiques, and weapons on the wall. The room is splashed in different color lights, and there are candles everywhere. The air is heavy with incense, Lana coughs. Genevieve is dressed in some sort of ceremonial garb. Jason is in normal clothing. Lana's eyes gravitate to the middle of the room where the Krypton stone is levitating. Genevieve and Jason ignore her presence, they stand around the stone holding out their arms, while chanting, as if in a hypnotic state. _What the freak?_

Lana: "Jason! What?"  
Jason breaks out of his trance and looks at Lana, he looks angry.  
Jason: "Lana! What are you doing here?"  
Lana: "Looking for you! What are you doing?"  
Jason looks at Genevieve, who is still in a trance-like mode.  
Jason: "We're...we're trying to harness the power of the stone."  
Lana: "What are you talking about? That thing could be dangerous!"  
Jason: "Lana, this is really a bad time! Look I'll talk to you later, goodbye." He tries to push her out.  
Lana: "No Jason! I thought you said you retrieved the stone for me, not your mother."  
Jason: "I told you the truth! But my mother and I have also been looking for it. Um, by, um, gaining the stone's power, we um, we...can stop Isabel!"  
Lana: Yeah Right. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Genevieve: "Enough! Jason, we must concentrate on the stone!"  
Jason: "Lana, just leave!"  
Lana's mind focuses on Clark, and how important it is that she gets the stone.  
Lana: "Jason, stop! I need the stone right now,"  
Genevieve: "Be gone, witch's spawn! The stone has always belonged to us."  
Lana: "Witch's Spawn? I don't think so! But, I need it now!"

Lana quickly snatches the stone out of the air and runs for the door. Jason tackles her, and she gets thrown to the ground, but Jason cuts his forehead on the corner of a coffee table. Lana scrambles to her feet. Genevieve is headed for her, while Jason slowly gets up.  
Jason: "Lana!"  
Lana: "I need this stone or someone could die."  
Genevieve: "GIVE ME BACK MY STONE!"

Lana gasps in total fear. Genevieve's voice is terrifying, and her eyes are bulging. Lana tries to get away but suddenly and surprisingly, Genevieve unleashes the enchantress within herself, and shoots Lana with a bolt of energy.

Lana screams, but suddenly her soul is transmited, which allows Isabel to take over Lana's body. Isabel's back! Lana's eyes glow with that internal demon that Isabel is notorious for. Lana's shocked expression slowly turns into a malicious smile.

Isabel: "And so, we meet again ... Gertrude."  
Genevieve: "Isabel."  
Jason: "What the? Gertrude? As in our ancestor? What's going on?"  
Isabel: "You always were my mightiest opponent, Gertrude. It's no surprise to see you alive in this time."  
Genevieve: "I sealed your fate once, Isabel. I can do it again."  
Isabel: "Un-doubtbly you could try. However you won't see me so easily vanquished. Since I know the whereabouts of all three stones."  
Genevieve: "You - you what? Liar! You couldn't have!"  
Isabel: "That's right. Disappointed? Thought you could wield the power yourself to rule mankind?"  
Genevieve: "I never..."  
Isabel: "Don't try to be noble in front of your offspring, Gertrude. We both know you were closer to world domination than I ever was. Too bad I scattered the stones right before my death. It's no wonder you've been so obsessed with finding them. Even torturing your own son in China to gain knowledge of their whereabouts."  
Jason: "Mother! What is she talking about?"  
Isabel: "Didn't your mother tell you? She's 400 years old. And a master enchantress. And ... a murderer."  
Jason: "What?"  
Genevieve: "Jason. Don't listen to her, she's evil. She's trying to turn you against me."  
Isabel: "Fine, believe what you want, it makes little difference. I'm here for the stone anyway."  
Genevieve: "I don't think so Isabel. I've learned a few tricks while you've been away."  
Isabel turns to leave as Genevieve shoots a burst of energy at Lana from her fingertips. It hits Lana in the face.  
Jason: "Mother! No! Lana!"  
Jason jumps forward and tackles both women to the floor. But, both Lana and Genevieve eerily raise up off the ground.  
Isabel: "I've been waiting for this moment for centuries. Finally, you will kneel before me."  
Genevieve: "It will be the other way around Isabel!"

Isabel shoots energy from her fingertips at Genevieve, and the psychically pulls a sword off the wall and charges toward Genevieve. Genevieve barely has time to counteract Isabel's sword thrust by pulling a shield from the wall. Isabel charges her sword with magic and shatters the shield. Genevieve cries out in pain, but then creates a magic whip and whips Isabel. Isabel screams. They fight back and forth, whip against sword, while Jason watches, frozen by his own cowardice.

Suddenly Isabel puts her hand up toward Genevieve as an explosion of wind blows Genevieve back. Genevieve then creates a force field around Isabel, so she can't move. Isabel screams and yells in anger.

And just as quickly as she came, Isabel leaves once again, and Lana returns.

Lana: "Wha - what's going on?"  
Jason: "Mother no!"  
Genevieve: "We have to finish her off now before the witch comes back."  
Jason: "Mother, no. Lana is innocent, and I won't have her blood on my hands. Not this time."  
Lana: "Jason, what - wha?"  
Genevieve: "Step aside Jason."  
Jason: "Mother, you can't be serious. Stop this. You're not a murderer."  
Genevieve: "How little you know me son. Isabel would kill us the second she got the chance. I know what's best Jason. And in your heart, you know what must be done."  
Jason: "But..Lana..."  
Genevieve: "With triumph comes sacrifice. You, of all people should know that."  
Jason: "I'm sorry La - "

In the meantime, wounded Lana has managed to get up and is pointing the ancient stone at the Teagues. Lana is crying.

Lana: "Don't take another step. How could you Jason?"  
Jason: "Take it easy, Lana, I wasn't goin"  
Lana: "Lying to me again? I just heard you! Do you think I'm deaf?"  
Jason: "Lana, just put the stone down, it's dangerous."  
Lana: "I told you - I NEED THE STONE TO SAVE SOMEONE! Now, neither of you follow me or else."  
Genevieve: "Or else what? You'll somehow use a stone of power without knowledge of how to use it?"  
Lana gulps.  
Lana: "Please! Someone could die if I don't take it."  
Genevieve: "Someone will die if you do."

They start to crowd in on her. Lana steps backward. She sees Genevieve raise her hand towards her.  
Lana: "NO!" She screams as she points the stone at them. Lana closes her eyes and covers her face with her arm.


	17. Torture

Meanwhile…

Clark awakens with a headache. Which is odd, he rarely gets those. _Kryptonite must be near._

He slowly opens his eyes to his surroundings. He's lying on a cot in the middle of a small room, with no windows, and one door. He uses his x-ray vision, but discovers the walls, ceiling and floor are made of lead.

He gets up, a little too quickly, causing his headache to intensify. He slowly walks over to a wall, and hesitates in front of it. He pulls back his arm and punches a hole through it. Immediately he's weakened and falls to the floor.

Inquia's voice comes over a speaker,  
"Tch-tch-tch. Naughty little alien. You should have known better. Yes, your quarters are surrounded by Kryptonite. Any attempts of escape will be futile. But don't fret. My droids are repairing the wall as we speak."  
"Release me! You have no right to hold me here."  
"I don't? Last I checked, laws only applied to humans. Besides, even if your parents or your friends send authorities to rescue you – what will they find? Your secret will be revealed to the world. You will be studied Clark. If not by me, then someone else. The least resistance you give the better. And I really don't want to resort to violence again, but I will capture your parents if I need to. Don't make me do it.""   
"If you dare hurt them …… this is cruel!"  
"I know. I know it is. But I can't help it, I'm just too curious. But think of it this way. This may only seem cruel to you because you were raised by humans who would consider it cruel. Perhaps if you were raised by your own kind, you would think much differently."  
Clark doesn't respond.

_My parents always warned me something like this would happen. Why couldn't I just be normal? Why couldn't I just be human? Life would be so much better.  
Don't panic Clark, look at the situation, and maybe you can think of something.   
Okay, I'm in a giant Lead box, surrounded by Kryptonite. This woman knows my secret, and I'm at her mercy. She could torture my parents if I don't cooperate. Lana knows, and probably hates me.  
Wow, way to go Clark. That made things better.  
_  
A robot arm comes out of the wall and grabs Clark's arm.  
"What the?"  
"Don't resist Clark. It'll only make this go on longer. I have to measure you, and run tests, and scans."  
Clark tenses up, but then allows other robot arms to grasp him. They pick him up in the air and scan him. They place sensors all over him. They measure him. And then they start poking and jabbing at him. It doesn't hurt, but it's annoying.  
"What's the point of this?"  
"Just more testing, bare with me."  
Suddenly, a side panel on the wall slides open, revealing the Kryptonite wall behind it. Clark feels ill, and weak. His body goes limp in the arms of the robots. Another arm comes and cuts his side. He yells in pain, but can't move, or get away. Robot arms pull his head back by his hair, and he yells. Machines cut off samples of his hair and then let his head go. Then, arms with red-hot brands seer his body. He screams. The panel starts closing and the arms lay Clark onto his cot. He whimpers in absolute pain. As soon as the panel closes completely, his body heals itself. He fights to regain his breath. He shouts out,  
"Stop this, Inquia! It's wrong!"  
"I'm sorry, did you say something? No you didn't. Be quiet. I'm analyzing your data."

Meanwhile, Clark desperately tries to think of a way out, but can't. The robot arms come out of the wall again and again.

One time they force Clark to stand up. They hold him tight. He looks at the wall in front of him. Guns come out of the wall and begin firing at him. The bullets bounce off his skin. 

Clark looks to his left and sees the Kryptonite panel slide open. He whispers,  
"Oh, no."

One gun fires and shoots Clark in the stomach. He yells in agony. Immediately the panel closes and Clark's wound heals, popping out the bullet. He writes on the floor, trying to recuperate from the pain. Robot arms come to collect his samples of blood that had splattered on the ground.

Clark recovers and climbs up to his bed. He feels the room become extremely cold. And then extremely hot.

Clark curls up on his cot, trying to get away from all of it. _If it was Inquia's purpose, she did very well, I don't feel human, that's for certain._ He doesn't even feel like a person.

Curling up like that makes his mind recall some vague memory where he had laid like that before. It's foggy, and he can't tell what he's trying to remember. He had been curled up like this, for a long time. A very long time. For three years.

Now he remembered, it was when he had traveled from Krypton to earth, he had aged from an infant to a toddler. How he hated those three years. Maybe that's why he never remembered it until now. H had repressed it. He had been completely alone in the vastness of space. As an infant.

When he finally did arrive on earth, he had been thrilled to find people. He had clung to Martha for days afterwards, as if he were to let go – she too, would dissapper, like Lara. He couldn't bear losing her. The Kents had loved him, like he was human.

Electric shocks on his back reminded him that he wasn't. And according to Inquia, he never would be. He was a lab specimen. He curled up tighter, which reminded him more of those three years of isolation. He'd felt alone, unwanted, and unloved. Krypton was gone, forever. Who on earth could now love what he was?

_I have never felt more ashamed of what I am. _

Tears slid down his cheeks as the torture continued.


	18. Power

Lana closes her eyes and covers her face with her arm.

But nothing happens. She peeks with one eye and is startled by what she sees. 

Genevieve is only three feet away from her with an evil, frozen smile on her face. Her hand is still stretched out in front of her, with little energy wisps emitting from her fingers. But Genevieve doesn't move. Her hair and robes look swept back in the wind but are stuck in place. Jason is in side step. _They're like statues._

_It's like time just stopped._ Lana got over her initial shock and she walked around them. She marveled at the stone in her hand. What kind of power did it contain? _Well, it did come from Clark's world, so it must be pretty powerful._ This thought reminded her why she came in the first place. _Clark!_

She rushed for the door. Just as she twisted the doorknob, Genevieve's energy blast destroyed the wall where Lana had been standing. Lana gasps and quickly opens the door.

Genevieve: "How did she? Jason! She's getting away and she still has the stone!"

Lana dashes out the door and runs down the stairs. Jason rushes for her. He jumps down several steps at a time. Lana looks up and realizes Jason is almost on top of her. She screams and points the stone upward, toward Jason.

It takes her a second and then she looks back up. Jason is fixed, hanging in mid air, about to swoop down on her. The look on his face is alarming. Further up, she can see a frozen Genevieve leaning over the railing.

Amazing! She thinks as she runs out of the building. As she goes out the door, she realizes everyone and everything else is not moving. _Everyone's frozen in time!_

And then suddenly, they weren't. Everything resumed motion. Which meant the Teagues were back in action as well. Lana runs to her car. She hears yells behind her.  
Jason: "Come back! Lana, come back!"

She peeks in her rearview mirror and sees Jason hop into his jeep. She speeds away as fast as possible but he's right on her trail. She swerves around different streets, trying to lose him. To her advantage she knew every road and alleyway in her hometown. _I lost him!_ She smiles to herself as she heads toward the Kents home.

On the dusty, deserted road toward the farm, Lana speeds as fast as possible. Suddenly, in her rear view mirror, she sees Jason's car. Oh no! She feels around without looking on the seat next to her for the stone. But can't find it.

She lets out a whimper as she realizes it must have rolled onto the floor. Her car slows down as she tries to find the stone under the passenger seat. She can't find it and looks back up.  
She screams and brakes immediately. Her car comes to a screeching halt.

Somehow, Jason has gotten ahead of her and swerved right in front of her car, so she'd have to stop. She watches as Jason jumps out and starts walking her way with a determined, destructive look. Lana's hands slowly un-grip the steering wheel. Her breaths come out shaky.

He's almost to her open window when she tries to search in vain for that cursed stone. He barks, "Lana!" And then grabs her with his rough, dangerous hands. She fights against him and struggles to get away through the passenger side.

"Stop! Jason, Please! Someone help me!" She screams out of fear. She feels trapped. Her body is now laid out while Jason, through the driver's window, grabs at her legs, twisting and pulling her, while her hands work furiously trying to find the stone and open the passenger door. Tears stream down her face out of sheer panic.

Finally she opens the door but can't get away because Jason's got a hold of her. She cries out of anguish and yells as she struggles to escape. And then to her luck she gets one powerful kick right in Jason's eye.

He yells in pain and lets her go as he clutches his face. He falls backward. Lana tumbles from the vehicle and hits her face on the gravel road. She moans but strives to get up, and realizes her hands are shaking out of fright. She peeks under the car and sees Jason running around the side to where she is. She hears a ghastly, guttural roar come from him. "LAaaNnaa!!!

He turns the corner of the car just as Lana throws out her leg, and he trips harsh and unmercifully onto the ground. He slowly gets back up to be met with a mighty kick from Lana to the stomach. He cries in pain and bends over, clutching his middle. Lana takes the opportunity to grab his shoulders to bring her knee up hard and forceful into his face.

He falls unconscious onto the ground. Lana wipes the dirt and tears from her face and runs back to her car.

Only then does she notice the sky darkening. Blackening, really. She hears roaring thunder, as a storm immediately starts. Rain pours down and lightning strikes in abundance.

Black mist envelopes Lana's car. A figure appears out of this mist. Lana whispers, "Oh, no."

The figure turns out to be Genevieve, whose arms are outstretched toward the heavens. She is frighteningly illuminated by lightning, with wild hair flying everywhere. Genevieve laughs as lightning strikes near the car. She snaps her eyes to Lana's.

Lana stares back stunned and panics. _This is it. This is the end. And Clark's not here to save me. I'm supposed to save him. And I couldn't even do it once, for all the times he was there for me. He's alone. And heaven knows what else that horrendous woman is doing to him. _She realized that she knew that _he was probably scared._ Her heart called out for him. She couldn't let this happen! She wouldn't!

Her head had been bent down in defeat, but now she looked up directly at Genevieve in complete determination. Genevieve became startled to see Lana look at her like that.

Lana whispered, "Did you ever fear Isabel? You're about to fear me more."

Somehow Lana reaches deep down inside of her soul where Isabel lies dormant and takes whatever power Isabel had and combines it with her own goodwill. A bright white light fills her car and her hair is blown back. But she stays focused on Genevieve. A dazzling beam of white light hits Genevieve in the chest and she screams, spazzing in the air. She shrieks and falls to the ground. The white light intensifies, and then dims slowly.

Everything turns back to normal. The sky is bright blue, and birds can be heard singing. Lana, however is sitting, breathing heavily, with wide eyes. Trembling with the power she just experienced. She sits frozen for a few minutes before daring to move again.

She looks out the front but Genevieve's no where in sight. She glances back toward Jason but he's gone, too. His jeep still lies in the middle of the road, though. She looks down and notices the stone has rolled out from under the passenger seat, with great timing.

She takes deep breaths to regain control, while her hands, shaking ever so slightly grip the steering wheel. Lana continues on to the Kents. She whispers,

"I'm coming Clark."


	19. The Rescue

Lana runs up the driveway, propelled by adrenaline, and something far more substantial, love.

"Mr. Kent! Mrs. Kent! I got it!"  
Martha swings the door wide open and ushers Lana inside. Jonathan was resting upstairs. At least Martha was trying to get him to rest, he was most likely peeking his head out to see what Lana had brought back. Lana put out her hand for Martha to see. Martha gasped. Her eyes met with Lana's.

"Do you know what it does?"  
"I don't know if you'll believe me. I had to steal it from Jason and his mother. I think... that it...stops time." Martha is shocked. Lana quickly adds, "Only for a few minutes, and then everything turns back to normal. But...it was amazing." Martha looks at the little silver stone in awe. They turn their heads upward when they hear Jonathan laboriously coming down the stairs. He looked at them and then his gaze switched to the stone.

"Did I hear you right Lana?"  
She nods, and everyone becomes very still. Jonathan finishes coming down the stairs. He goes to the closet under the stairs and gets out his riffle.  
"What are you doing, Jonathan?"  
"What do think I'm doing Martha? I'm going to get my son."

"I'm coming with you Mr. Kent."  
"I'm coming too, Jonathan."  
"No, it's too dangerous, you two stay here."  
"I just risked my life to get this stone for Clark, Mr. Kent. I think I can handle a little more danger."  
"And Jonathan, you're in no condition for solo heroics. He's my son, too."  
He looks both of them in the eyes, and realizes he's fighting a losing battle. He sighs and heads towards the door, limping all the way.  
"Come on then, Clark needs us."  
Martha whispers, just loud enough for Lana to hear,  
"We need him, too."

They arrive outside of a gated enclosure. Jonathan with his riffle, Martha with a stun gun Lana gave her, from Aunt Nell. And Lana with the Kryptonite Stone. Jonathan starts cutting a hole in the gate and the three rush through it. Immediately, Inquia's guards hurry to stop them. Jonathan yells at Lana, "Now!"

Lana holds out the stone and directs it toward the guards. Jonathan and Martha touch the stone as well so they won't be frozen in time. Lana puts all her will into hoping the stone will do as commanded. The guards rush at them and start firing bullets. Lana cringes and closes her eyes as one-gun fires right at them.

And then she hears silence. She opens her eyes to be met with the shock of a frozen bullet little more than a foot from her face. She raspily gasps. All three are stunned and look around them.  
"Come on, it doesn't last very long." And they rush past the inanimate guards.

Up in the control room, Inquia notices something very strange happening. Every few seconds one of her rooms is being destroyed. In a flash, one second everything's fine, and the next moment leaves the room looking like a tornado ripped through it.

Her drink slips from her hand and crashes to the floor. She's stunned as she watches the rapid destruction of her headquarters. She looks around at the different monitors, where the same thing happens in each room.

She spots something in one screen and gasps. _Did I just see...no way! _For a brief second, it appeared to Inquia that she saw Lana and the Kents all huddled together grabbing something. _There! There they are again! And there! And there! _

Her mouth gapes wide open as she sees this bizarre turn of events. Every few seconds she sees a twinkling of the trio in different rooms, each room being destroyed after their appearance. She slaps her forehead with her hand. _What in the world? _She falls back into her chair as she watches the proceedings. No apparent way of stopping this comes to her mind. She looks at Clark's monitor. He hasn't moved from his bed, still curled up, back to her camera.

She turns quickly back to the monitors when suddenly the door to the room is knocked wide open. And there standing in the flooding light are Lana Lang, and Clark's parents. Inquia's shocked again.  
"How did you? What's going on here?"  
Jonathan answers, "We're here for Clark."  
Martha points to the wall of tv screens. "Look, Jonathan. There he is!"

They rush over to the monitor and see Clark huddled in the corner of his room. Jonathan turns around and stares at Inquia with such hatred and disgust that Inquia feels frightened. She stumbles as she steps back. But Martha grabs his arm.  
"Jonathan, no. Clark needs us. Let's go."

She leads him over to Lana and all three grab the stone. As its magic takes affect, Inquia remains frozen in time with total shock on her face.  
Martha whimpers, "Oh, look at our son. What has she done, the monster."  
"Quickly Martha, let's get him home." They start out the door but turn back when they realize Lana's still standing there. "Lana?"

She looks back at them with tears in her eyes. Her face is filled with as much rage as Jonathan's was. But there's also a deep sadness there as well.  
"You go on without me, I have to do something, first." The Kents look at the immobile Inquia. Martha says to Lana,  
"Don't do anything you might regret, Lana. Don't." Lana nods and the Kents go off in search of their son.

_A few more seconds before this wears off. _Lana looks back to Clark's screen. When she saw him lying there, suddenly Lana Lang felt a new emotion. _Hate. _  
She had never hated anyone before, not even those who had threatened her life. Clark looked miserable, and tortured, and frightened. And it made Lana's blood boil. At that second she discovered she hated this scientist, and despised her more than any one on earth.

_How could she do this to my Clark? _And then she took a step back. _My Clark?_ She looked at him again. _Yes, he's my Clark. I know I've always cared for him deeply. I've always loved him, no matter how hard I tried not to._

She turned around with newfound confidence to the woman who had made her realize all this. The woman who had done horrific things to Clark. She was going to pay.

The stone wore off as Inquia began looking around. She looked confused.  
"Where did they?" She notices something beside her and turns her head. To her surprise Lana punches her right in the face! Inquia is knocked back several feet and puts her hand up to her nose. It's bleeding. She looks at Lana in shock. But then she smiles, notoriously.  
"Welcome back, Princess. Nice to see you too."

Lana doesn't reply but quickly goes up to her again and gives an uppercut to the taller woman's jaw. Inquia cries out as she bites her tongue, which also bleeds. The blood leaks out of her mouth. She frowns in surprise at this little stinging bee. Lana begins yelling,

"How dare you do this. How dare you!" And Lana goes in for a kick. Inquia's knocked to the ground. "Clark's a person, not some science experiment!"  
"Wait! Wait. Think about it, how much do you know about him? Hmm? That's right, nothing! Don't you get it? He's not human!"

Lana yells this time out of anger as she attacks Inquia with a sidekick. Inquia tries to get away, but trips and hits her head on the floor. She tries to move toward a table where a gun lies. But Lana pulls Inquia's hair back. Inquia screams, and Lana lets her go. Inquia turns over , her face toward the ceiling. She puts her hands up. 

"Okay! Okay! I give up! Where did you learn to fight like that? You're certainly no princess. I'm sorry for what I did to Clark, honestly I am! Please stop!"  
"Then why did you do it?"  
"For the sake of science! He's not normal, I had to study him, the world deserves to know what he is! But it's alright, he's not even human."  
Lana looks at Inquia in shock. But then in confidence.  
"He is."  
Lana points the stone at Inquia. 

To Inquia, it looks as though Lana disappears into thin air. Inquia coughs. She crawls over to her chair.

Lana runs down a hallway as she sees The Kents coming her way. They have Clark between them. Lana pauses. He's weak, and the Kents are supporting him up. Lana slowly walks towards them. Martha sees her and lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, Lana. Thank goodness you're safe."  
Lana nods but stares at Clark. He slightly raises his head to see her, as soon as they make eye contact, he immediately turns his head down. His parents see this and look downhearted. Lana wants to reach out to him, but doesn't know how. She steps aside and lets them pass her in silence. She follows behind them at a distance.

They get outside into the sunlight, and immediately Clark begins looking better. He begins walking on his own. But then he stops.  
"There's something I have to do. Wait here for me." Jonathan puts a hand on Clark.  
"But, son..."  
"Dad, I have to do this." Jonathan takes away his hand. Clark looks at his parents and glances at Lana before speeding off, back into the building.


	20. Exit Inquia

Inquia lies slumped in her chair surrounded by buzzy TVs. Clark enters and her eyes slide to the right to look at him. She kind of laughs to herself and wipes the blood from her mouth while she sits up. She takes a remote control and turns off all the TVs.

Inquia: "So now what?"  
Clark stands speechless. All of his emotions are bursting within him. He's angry. And hurt. Ashamed, and humiliated. He looks at her with intense spirited eyes.  
Fear overwhelms Inquia.  
Inquia: "Are you going to kill me, Clark?"  
Clark: "No."  
He says it without thinking. It is an automated response. But as surprised as he is to hear himself say it, he knows he would not kill her. Inquia is just as surprised as Clark. She laughs again and slumps back into her chair.

Inquia: "I don't think there will ever be a time when you will cease to impress me. So, are you going to press kidnapping charges? And what will happen when they ask me for my motive? Hmm? These are tricky things, yes. What will you do with a villain who knows your secret?"

She laughs strangely to herself and whispers, "Yes, now I'm the villain." This statement makes her feel dizzy. She always thought of her work as contributions to the world of science. Never evil. But now, she can clearly see how she has conducted her studies, and treated her subjects.  
"You can't just let me go, I could do many twisted things with the knowledge I've gained."  
"But you won't."  
Inquia is even more surprised.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"I don't know."  
"I don't know either. I've given you no reason to believe there's any good left in me. But somehow...I think you're right. I was curious. I'm still curious! But I've done terrible things. Not just to you. There are so many I have hurt." She's shocked as this realization hits her.

"I don't deserve to live." She sees the gun on the table and slowly picks it up.  
"Don't!"  
"Wouldn't this be perfect? A round up of all loose ends in one little shot. I see it in your eyes. It would be so easy if she did it."  
He super speeds to her and takes the gun away.  
"You are so different."  
"I thought we established that already."  
"I didn't mean physically. There are others I have pursued that would kill me on the spot if they found me."  
"What others?"  
"They're unique, much like yourself. Well, not quite as unique. They're in hiding. From me. Or at least they wish they could be. Not many can hide from me. I have a disk here with their names, locations, details about them. You can have it, I don't want it."

She looks through her disks and pulls one out and gives it to Clark.  
"Do whatever you want with it. Just remember they're more scared of strangers then most, because of past experiences with people like me. But if I know you, you wouldn't do anything to hurt them."

"Where will you go now?"  
"You're just letting me go? Like that? You are different. You are too good and too noble for this world. Unlike anyone I've ever met. But in answer to your question... I think I'm due for a change. I used to help people with my knowledge. But when I started learning secrets I learned that knowledge is power, and power creates greed. Yes, I was greedy. But I'm done now. I ... I suppose I could try...helping, again. To make up for what I've done."  
She gives Clark a curious look.

"So strange to think I never realized it until I met you. You will be a powerful force in this world Clark. But don't let that power corrupt you. And don't think that everyone you come up against will see the errors of their ways. Too many people enjoy evil. You're good, but you've got to be wise as well.  
"If there's one thing I've learned from you, it's not to trust in the good in people."  
"Oh, no, please. That's not true. Your friend, Lana, she's got a good heart. You're lucky to have her for a friend. People like me stain the earth and make it foul. But I've come across very good people too, Clark. It's definitely not a perfect world, but there are points of brilliance. Don't lose trust, don't lose hope in this world."  
She looks at him in hope.

Inquia: "Goodbye Clark."  
Clark: "Maybe we'll meet again someday."  
She looks at him strangely.  
Clark: "I know, 'You are different.'"  
She smiles sadly, takes one last look at him and leaves. Clark looks down at the disk.


	21. You Are Good

Lana swings silently on Clark's hammock, as she listens to him climb up the loft stairs. Nervously she fiddles with her fingers, wondering about what's coming next. They smile softly at each other as he comes into view. She can tell he's more nervous than she is. He nearly loses his footing as he makes it to the top.

He carries some fresh chocolate chip cookies and milk that his mom insisted on making for them. He didn't think about why he was bringing them up, he didn't even think about what was about to happen, or what might be going on in Lana's mind. He was just too nervous. He was even more nervous then Lana had thought. His hands shake as he places the tray down. And then he sits on his couch opposite the hammock. They sit in silence for a few minutes, each trying to calm their own nerves.

Clark begins being able to think clearly again, but the thoughts are just too cruel. His mind keeps flashing to the nightmare he had, of Lana hating and killing him because of what he is. And he especially thinks of Inquia. Whose words haunt him. _He's too different from the human race. How could anyone love such a freak? How could Lana love him?_ The thoughts bring him too much pain. Tears start to well up in his eyes.

Lana sees this and puts aside her worries. She goes over and sits next to Clark. She holds his hand, but this motion somehow turns into a hug. They embrace each other, out of need, out of comfort. They hold onto one another as though they would never let go. Clark begins to flat out cry and sob onto Lana's shoulder. He's never let himself become this emotional with anyone. He can't hold back the tears, but he doesn't try. For too long has he needed this. Needed someone who he could trust to reveal everything he was feeling, everything that was pent up inside of him, about to burst. 

Lana clings to him as well. He cries on her shoulder, but tears also silently slide down her cheeks as she holds him close. She holds him as though she'll never let him go. She's wanted to be with him for so long. She too, finally has someone with whom she can tell everything that's inside of her as well. No one in her life has ever been that person. She can't handle the thoughts that went through her mind when she thought she could have lost him forever. She grips him tighter. _I never want to lose you again._ Clark's low, wracking sobs wrench at Lana's heart. She feels his tears, hot and wet on her face, mixing with her own.

Eventually, they both run out of tears. Lana feels exhausted. Clark feels emotionally drained. They slip into a light sleep holding onto each other.

Twenty minutes later, Lana wakes up first. She looks at Clark's resting face. He really is gorgeous. She watched his breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. Lana thought she had never seen anything more human.

Clark wakes up and realizes Lana's staring at him. He stares right back. She's so beautiful. And wonderful. He wishes he could just continue staring into those hazel eyes, but they had to talk. He clears his throat.

"You saved my life, Lana. Thank you."  
"It was the least I could do."  
"Lana, I understand if you never want to see me again."  
"Clark, I would never abandon you! All these years I knew you were keeping secrets from me. But now, as I thought more about it, I wondered what I would do in your place. And the truth is, probably the same exact thing. Your secret may be the hardest secret to reveal to anyone on earth. I would be afraid what others would think of me. And so, I'm going to tell you exactly what I think about you."

She pauses, and takes a deep breath. She looks him straight in the eye.  
"Clark, you are good, you are passionate and kind. You do what is right in life. There will always be things about you I may not understand, but I'm willing to try. Because you are exemplary. And I find myself wishing I could be like you. To put it shortly, you are an incredible person. A superman. I don't care about where you came from, I care about who you are. And I think I still love you."

Clark's trembling mouth turns into a smile, which turns into a grin. Lana's smiling too. Suddenly, he's feeling extremely happy. More happy then he's ever been in his entire life. _Lana knows! And still she loves me! Lana knows! And still she loves me!_ He's never felt so such relief or such pure joy.

"Lana, I need to tell you something. You are one of the noblest people in this world. And I care for you deeply. I love you, too. I have always loved you. You are more beautiful than any sunset. And you are good. I learn compassion from you. You are gentle, and loving. You always look for the good in people. And stand by them. How can anyone not be impressed by you?  
"There are so many things in my life that are changing, and which I'm unsure of. And sometimes I'm scared. But then I think of you, and how strong you are, and I face these challenges head on. You are one of the only good, constant things in my life."

Lana smiles at his word choice, hers, only a few years before. Suddenly, as though she hadn't cried at all, tears of joy run from her eyes. "Oh, Clark." She feels so happy. No one in her entire life has ever made her feel this good. Just being with him was elevating.

Clark thought he was on cloud nine. And they were, literally. Clark realizes they're floating in mid air, they were just too busy to notice what happened. Lana notices too and gasps, but she's amazed and smiles at Clark. He smiles back. They kiss, sweet and simple, in the air.

Neither slept that night. They talked instead. And man, oh man, did they talk. They talked more freely than they had with anyone else. They talked about meteor showers, tornadoes, and nightmares. Parents. Inquia. Jason. Hopes and desires. Chloe. Dr. Swann. Whitney, and Alicia. Meteor affected people. High School. Krypton. Lex. Superpowers. Metropolis. Paris. Van McNulty. Pete Ross. Picnics under oak trees. Nell. Green, and Red Kryptonite. Isabel. Dreams. The Kiwatche Caves. A certain tattoo. Homework. Jor-El. Kal-El. Flying. Lois. College. Lionel Luther. The transference stone. The other stones. China. Genevieve Teague. Emotions. Alienation, and Isolation. Fears. Happiness. Belle Reeve. Summerholt. Lara. Whether Aliens can love.

Jonathan Kent woke at the crack of dawn and climbed the barn steps to wake his son. But when he arrived at the top of the stairs, he hesitated. On the couch there lay Clark sleeping, with Lana nestled on his chest.

Jonathan smiled and walked back down the steps.


	22. Into the Light

In the misty, early morning, Clark wakes up first this time. Lana was still leaning against his chest sleeping softly. He smiled. To him, she truly was the description of pure beauty. How his heart had ached for her. And now her she was. His partner in everything to come. How he loved her.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered. And then she looked up into his eyes. He said,  
"Good Morning."   
"Mmmm. Good Morning."  
They stare at each other for a moment longer.

Lana sits up and stretches. And then she rubs her arms.  
"Brrr. It's cold up here. I didn't notice."   
"Sorry, sometimes I can't tell. Here, put this on." He hands her one of his jackets that was lying close by. She puts it on, and immediately she's warm again.

"Well, we've got a lot to do today."  
Clark looks uncomfortable.  
"I'm not…I'm not sure I wanna do this. I don't know what will happen when I put the last stone in the cave today. Something that'll alter my destiny. I don't wasn't any part of Jor-El's plans."  
"Destiny's a funny thing, Clark. It can be an entire mapped out life, or it can change in a second. You can't control what happens to you, but you can control what you do about it. And I know you'll make the right decisions."  
Clark's still unsure, but they decide to head down to the Kiwatche caves anyway. They hold hands as Clark takes Lana to the chamber where the other two stones are. He holds out the stone on the palm of his hand. He looks at Lana. She nods at him. He carefully places the last stone in its slot.

Suddenly, the table the stones are on lights up in different symbols. Lana looks on in amazement. Much like on the cave wall and in his spaceship, the symbols move around. A voice then starts talking and Lana is surprised.  
"Well done, Kal-El. One thing remains to be done. Come, my son."  
Behind them the same crevice he had disappeared into last year opened – shedding forth light. Clark was worried. He didn't know what was going to happen. He looks at Lana.

"I can't do it alone."  
Lana's shocked as she realizes what he's asking her to do. She looks at the golden light emerging from the fissure. And then she looks back at Clark in complete assurance.  
"I'll go with you."  
Jor-El's voice resonates again,  
"Lana Lang may accompany you. It will purify her."  
"Purify me?"  
Clark nods, smiling. "Isabel."  
At this sudden insight Lana's heart leaps.

Clark had a moment of deja vu standing in front of the opening in the cave wall. Wasn't it just last year when he had stood here with Kara? Things looked very similar. A bright light emitted from the crevice and shone upon the two. They held their arms up in unity preparing for what lay ahead of them. But Clark knew things were not the same. Instead of some strange stranger beside him, the girl he loved held his hand tight. He felt proud and confident as he looked into her eyes. She was radiant. He was truly happy for the first time in a long time. And now with her by his side, he was ready to embrace whatever plans, whatever destiny, whatever life, the future had in store for him.  
"I love you Lana."  
"I love you Clark."  
And together they stepped into the light.

THE END


End file.
